


Ginga christmas calendar

by lolbleachme



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I guess???, M/M, Smut, bet, blowjob, some form of sex, stump kink, what is it, yiff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolbleachme/pseuds/lolbleachme
Summary: This speaks for it self. Christmas calendar for my friend. Sorry for my grammar, sorry that I was born.





	1. Day 1: Romeo and Juliet, well kind of I guess

The clans of Koga and Iga had been fighting for decades. Iga protecting the saint Itou house while Koga trying to win it over. The fight had passed down to generation after generation, and again it was passed to new heads of clans. Akame destined to lead Iga and Kurojaki to lead Koga, they were so young neither one had been in a real fight. Also they had never seen each other, so it was only natural for both of them to be curious about each other.

 

One day Akame snuck out to run around in the forest. He had already ran for some time when he reached a part of a forest he had never been to before. Akame quickly realised it must be Kogas territory, but did not head back yet. He was young and curious. Just so happened that another young dog was wandering in the forest, though not on the ground but up in the trees, but came quickly to the ground after noticing the other dog. "Who are you, and why are you on Kogas territory?!" he shouted with an angry tone at the intruder. Akame looked at the other dog facing him, he stood confident and stated calmly "I am Akame the new leader of the Iga clan, and you?" The brown dogs eyes widened. "So you are Akame, heh I've been wondering about what you are like" he said and licked his lips. Akame understood that he must be Kurojaki, also he noticed that the other clans leader was no potato. He was handsome and he was muscular. Akame couldn't help it, he started feeling strange attraction towards the shinobi dog.

They stared at each other for some time, they lost track of time completely. They were told to hate each other from birth, but they yet didn't see any reason why. When they looked in each others eyes they knew that they were thinking the same thing. "Do you want to try something?" Kurojaki finally opened his mouth. Akame just nodded, he was curious to see what the other had in his mind. "Would you let me fuck you?" was whispered cunningly into his ear and it caused his pupils to dilate. He was very curious, but was he that curious? A question Akame tought suprisingly well in those few seconds. The word yes had hardly passed his lips and he felt the weight of Kurojaki behind him. He sure didn't waste any time. "Ah" Akame couldn't help but moan when he was entered for the very first time in his life. He was very fast with his movements, though it was only logical for a ninja dog. They were both panting and moaning very loudly. Akame could feel the heat of Kurojaki inside him and it made him crazy. He wanted more. Either Kurojaki picked up he pace or Akame was imagining things, anyways both of them were very close to coming. In the heat of the moment Akame moaned Kurojakis name, which made them both come hard. Kurojaki pulled himself out of Akame and they laid on the ground just watching each other and panting.

They knew they could not be lovers given their positions as clan leaders, but at least they had their fun for while.


	2. Day 2: The stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Jinnai and Kirikaze didn't fucking die. Plus some yiff I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been little tipsy when I wrote this so, sorry if there is writing errors lol :D  
> The prompt was bizarre kink.

Time had passed quickly in the now peaceful twin pass. The war against Akakabuto was fought and won many years ago. Though years had taken few a few claims like Smiths other paw, it didn't matter as everyone could live in peace. Especially now that they was no growling of the bears the nights were quiet as death. Except for a one gentle whisper that could only be heard by Smith. It was in order to wake him up, whcihc he did. He opened his eyes and saw Jinnai, one of the few Iga dogs that survuved the war. "What is it?" Smth was eager to know why he was awakened at this hour. "I have a favour to ask" said Jinnai with a soft voice.

"You want me to WHAT?" Smith was astounded by what he had heard whispered in to his ear. He wasn't disgusted, but sure as hell suprised. Who knew that sweet and shy dog could be so kinky and shameless. After few seconds of thinking Smith decided to agree to the younger ones will. "Okay, but you'll have to turn around for that" he finally said with a wink. Jinnais face was priceless. Then again so would anyone elses, if their bizarre kink wouldn't stay as a wet dream because someone was willing to participate in it. 

Jinnai lifte his ass up in the air and Smith took the stump of a leg near the others bottom. He teased Jinnai little at first, not putting it in but massaging near the enterance. "Please" Jinnai moaned " don't tease me like this". That was a noise that he could not resist, due to it Smith pushed himself inside the white shiba inu. Jinnai moaned louldy, but the older one told him to reduce the noise, he did not want othres hearing the delicious noices Jinnai was making. Smith picked up the pace, pumping the leftover leg that he had furiously inside the other dogs rectum. "AH, I'm.. I- Ican't-I AH" Jinnai shouted in the moment of passion as he came hard. He was in a awfull bliss. His dream had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THere we go haha.


	3. Day 3: The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki and Sniper have a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I am fully responsible for since I invented the promt so yeah, here you fucking go.

"So you want to fight?" Riki asked Sniper raising an eyebrow. Not because he was suprised by the challenge, Sniper had been after his position as a leader since he can remember, Riki was curious to see where this would lead. "Yes, I do. I want to see which of us is stronger" Sniper said while trying to sound innocent. Riki hadn't fought with another dog in a while and actually wanted to release some tension, but he didn't want to give Sniper false hope of actually becoming a leader. A lesson that needed to be taught by humiliation. "Let's have a bet then, the loser has to suck winners dick" Riki smirked, anxious to see Snipers reaction. He was shocked by the suggestion, but he had to appear confident and after a few seconds Sniper agreed.

And of course Riki won. Keeping his position as a leader and with a smug grin he said " well?" not really expecting words, but actions. Sniper positioned to suck his dick, humiliated. 'Oh, his better at this than I thought' Riki tought. Even though he was enjoying himself he kept a straight face assuring his place in command. With a load of his higher up in his mouth, Sniper made a decision of never challenging Riki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, sorry :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not the friend I am writing this for and you made it this far I congratulate you. And I also want to say that all the pairings and prompts were generated.


End file.
